


A New Day, New Clothes, A New Future

by RebelShipmaster



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelShipmaster/pseuds/RebelShipmaster
Summary: After the events of Zero Hour, Alexsandr Kallus finds himself on Yavin IV with his new comrades and friends. As Garazeb Orrelios tries to get closer to the imperial defector, Alex wonders if there's a deeper meaning to it. Alexsandr must also find his identity again, separate from the cold persona he had once embraced.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	A New Day, New Clothes, A New Future

Agent Kallus, ISB-021, was no more. No longer would he have to pretend to be the cold Agent either. That facade had come to end just last night when Grand Admiral Thrawn had unmasked him. 

It would be a lie to say he wasn't scared. He was terrified. His friends in the Rebellion were in terrible danger, and Alexsandr had inadvertently given Thrawn the last piece he needed to uncover the location of the Rebel base on Atollon. 

While he was in custody on board the Chimaera, he had wondered what he could have done differently. He knew the answer, but it was only this morning he had accepted it as truth.

When he and Commander Bridger had been in the Grand Admirals' office, he should have erased a different planet from the database instead. Maybe even multiple planets at random.

That would have distracted Thrawn a bit longer for sure. But what was done was done. It would do Alexsandr no good to dwell on the past, not when the Rebels on Yavin IV had all but explicitly accepted him already. 

Jan Dodonna, Hera Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus, and Garazeb Orrelios had been his biggest advocators.

It was thanks to them, and the rest of the Ghost crew that he would get out of his cell soon. All of the paperwork had been filed and he was now just waiting for someone to come to get him. Thankfully, he wouldn't have to wait long. A knock at the door soon came, and then a very familiar face emerged.

Garazeb himself came to walk Alexsandr out of the cell, an arm slugged around the ex-imperials' neck in a friendly embrace.

"Told ya we'd treat you fairly!" Zeb boasted loudly, obviously proud the leadership was understanding with the imperial defector.

Alex was happy as well. He was finally among friends and comrades. He could attempt to be himself, most of all. 

As he and Zeb walked around the base to catch up, something occurred to him. "I never told you my first name. It's Alexsandr." He said plainly. 

As he was waiting for Zeb to respond, the Lasat brought his hand to the back of his head and turned towards him.

"I actually found out a few hours ago, when we were arguing for your release. But thanks for telling me now. It's a really nice name." 

Alex smiled warmly at that. Appreciation from Zeb meant a lot to him. It brought him hope that one day the Lasat could somehow forgive the terrible mistakes he had made so long ago.

If Zeb wanted to be close with the ex-imperial, who was he to say no anyway? 

After a little more walking, Zeb brought Alex to his new quarters. It was a somewhat small space and honestly smelled funny, but he had slept in worse. This would do.

"It's a tad small, I know." Zeb stated, apologetically.

"It's fine, Zeb. Truly. You have a good night."  


As Zeb was about to leave he gave Alex a warm smile. "Hey Alex, do you wanna pick out your new clothes with me tomorrow morning?" 

Alex hesitated, taken aback, before responding. "I- Sure. It's probably gonna be boring, you sure you wanna keep me company?"

"I asked, didn't I?"

"You did. I accept your offer, Garazeb." Alex instantly replied without thinking.

"Gonna have to get you to loosen up a bit too, I see." 

"I beg your pardon?" Alex asked, sounding more serious than he intended.

"You beg my pardon? Mister _'I accept your offer, Garazeb_.'" Zeb mocked before bursting into laughter.

"You have me there." Alex conceded. Zeb was right, he was still acting as if he was in the Empire. 

"It's fine, Alex. I understand it's going to take you some time. But I am looking forward to bringing you out of your shell." 

"Thank you, Zeb. I'll see you in the morning." Alex said, relaxing.

"See you then, Kal." Zeb said, before walking out for the night.

Alex laid down in his bed, thinking. 

Kal. What a strange nickname, but it did somehow sound right. It brought him a strange sense of comfort, too. How long had Zeb been planning on using that for?

As Alex drifted off to sleep, his thoughts went to Bahryn. He yearned for the chance to lean against Zeb again. The sensation of the Lasats back against his was again, strangely comforting. This was a pattern. Could he actually like Zeb? Zeb was very warm and kind. He brought about a sense of safety for everyone, Alex assumed. He tried to convince himself he didn't like Zeb but failed to do so. Alex eventually fell asleep, imagining him and Zeb sleeping against one another.

And it was the best sleep he had gotten all year.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've ever written! I would like to thank everyone in the Kalluzeb discord I made for encouraging me to start writing, and I hope this is enjoyable!


End file.
